


Memory Ghosts

by panic_prince



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Can be read as romantic!, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders (mentioned), Deceit | Janus Sanders (mentioned) - Freeform, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, No beta we die like Roman's self confidence, Talks about the creativity split, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_prince/pseuds/panic_prince
Summary: As the embodiment of morality and the heart, Patton's room amplified emotions, as well as nostalgia. This led to what he had nicknamed “memory ghosts”.He didn’t know which memory would play out for him tonight.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Memory Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and welcome to my first work! I suck at summaries, but I hope it's interesting enough to read. Pardon anything that seems over explained to the sides' purpose, I wrote this originally for a school assignment and knew I'd have to explain some things for my teacher.

Sometimes, Patton thought. He thought a lot. Maybe not the right things, he wasn’t quite the same type of thinker as Logan, but he thought nonetheless. Sometimes, it felt like floating. He was blue, his thoughts were blue, the sky he spent a lot of time in was blue. 

“What’s blue, Padre?”

The brown eyed boy snapped to attention. “Huh? Oh, hi, Roman!”

“You said something about being blue.” The other studied him momentarily. They were almost one and the same, physically, although Patton wore glasses.

“Ah, it’s nothing! Just thinking about my room.” He straightened the sweater tied around his neck. Tacking on a smile, he grinned. “All good here, kiddo.”

Roman looked skeptical. “If you say so.” After a pause the he started again. “Oh! Specs told me to tell you we’re having movie night tomorrow. Didn’t want you forgetting like last time.”

Patton chuckled. “Well, you can tell Logan that wasn’t my fault, since someone filled my room with feral cats.”

“That’s called payback, my dear Pat.” 

“Hey, you liked Mrs. Snuffles!”

“That ‘tis true! Anyways, I must be off for the evening, lots of planning going on! Logan wants me to have my ideas for the next video finished by the end of the week and Virgil’s on my tail about it. It couldn’t hurt for the Emo Nightmare to lighten up a little...”

Patton perked up at the mention of Virgil. “Come now, Roman, you know he’s trying! He’s the literal embodiment of anxiety.”

“Still couldn’t hurt for him to loosen up. But, have a good night, Patton! I’m next door if you need me, ‘kay?”

“Of course, Princey.”

With that, Roman smiled gently. “Love you, Pat.”

Patton turned back to his desk, his gaze settling on a framed photo of six boys. They all appeared to be around the age of seven or eight, some seeming slightly younger than others. 

A boy in a blue shirt and a gray sweater tied around his neck beamed in the picture as he leaned against another boy, wearing a dark shirt and a necktie, who stood stiffly, looking vaguely confused as to what was going on. 

Another, wearing white with a red sash, stood proudly. A fourth boy in a reverse outfit of Roman’s, one black and green, had a morning star held over his shoulder and was giving Roman bunny ears.

The fifth wore a black outfit with yellow accents and a cape. He had his cape pulled up to cover half his face and looked slightly scared. 

The final figure seen in the photo had a hoodie pulled up over his head, his bangs over his dark eyes. He seemed annoyed by the happenstance of it all, but the corner of his mouth was pulled up in a small laugh.

That was him. Him and Logan and Roman and Remus and Janus and Virgil. Although at the time they would have simply referred to each other as Logic, Deceit, or Anxiety, the simple names of what they each represented. Or perhaps Princey, familial nicknames tacked on when they started creating identities.

Patton couldn’t remember who had taken the photo. There was a slight fuzz to the side of the image, almost as if the person’s finger had gotten in the way. But that was something for another time. It was getting late.

He pressed his ear to the wall. Roman was humming to himself as he worked. He really oughtn’t stay up this late. Although he wasn’t really one to talk, his own sleep had been suffering lately.

It was almost time. Patton sighed. Summoning his favorite cat onesie, a benefit of living in the Mind Palace, he quickly changed and climbed into bed. Setting his glasses on his night stand and turning out the lights, he pulled up the blankets to his chin. His walls were blue. Once again, lost in the blue, thinking. He closed his eyes.

Patton was the personified version of morality. Each of his companions were of the same situation. Logan as logic, Virgil as anxiety, Janus as deceit, Roman and Remus as the creativities. Once, they were one Creativity, but then…

Brushing away the thoughts, Patton attempted to focus on something else. But he was always brought back to the impending visitor he would receive.

As the embodiment of morality and the heart, his room amplified emotions, as well as nostalgia. This led to what Patton had nicknamed “memory ghosts”. 

He didn’t know which memory would play out for him tonight. How old would he be? Would it be Logan coming to tell him of Virgil’s most recent panic attack? Or even Janus coming to try and apologize? Or would it be one of the dreaded memories of the original Creativity, like their docile pillow fights? 

As much as he’d hate to see the one from before, he’d hate to be left alone with Roman or Remus. He knew he wouldn’t see Remus, he hadn’t seen Remus for a long time until recently, as adults. So, no memories there.

Roman on the other hand… Patton had lots of Roman memories. And with how much he’d been thinking about him lately, it seemed likely a Roman ghost would show up. God, he hoped it was someone else, anyone else.

He opened his eyes. Still dark. Still blue. He didn’t dare glance at his clock, knowing the time would disappoint him. He could have been laying here for hours or only mere minutes. Just… waiting… 

And then, a knock on his door. Patton’s breath hitched. A moment of hesitation and then a faint glow emerged from the shadows as a small head peaked around the door. The memory ghost was dwarfed by the size of Patton’s door and had a scared aura to it. 

Patton sat up slightly as the kid crept in. “Morality?” He timidly asked. There was a small lisp to the word, making Patton wince. He knew exactly who this was.

“Yes, Roman?”

Roman stood silently, staring at the floor. Quietly, he muttered, “I miss Re.”

The father-like other let out a small pained noise. “Do you wanna sleep here with me? That way you won’t be lonely?”

The child nodded his head, fluffy brown hair falling into his eyes. 

Oh, his eyes. They all had the same eyes, technically, being as they were all from Thomas, their person. But there was something about Roman’s. The way he had perfected his puppy-dog eyes and how when the light hit them just right it was like you could see stars.

As bittersweet as the memory was, Patton couldn’t help but soften at the sight of the tiny Roman climbing into his bed and clasping onto one of his many plushies.

Roman let out a small sigh and burrowed deeper under the covers as Patton leaned over to tuck him in. 

“Comfy?” Patton asked gently. He knew how sensitive the smaller was and how that would be amplified by the properties of his room. Roman nodded. Patton relaxed.

Things would be alright. All that was left was for him to fall asleep. The memory ghost would be gone by the time he woke up. He couldn’t help past Roman anymore. What was done, was done.

And that… well, it hurt. It hurt a lot. But he knew this wasn’t about him. Sure, it was about his mistakes. However, it was Roman who was the focus. It was him who had to deal with the Split firsthand. 

Patton had caused it. He was Morality, right and wrong. So when King Creativity began displaying signs of a darker creativity, Patton had split him in two. The Prince and the Duke. Roman and Remus.

And he had to live with that every day. He could sense the loneliness. It made sense, Roman was quite literally missing his other half. Because after the Split, Patton had sent Remus to be with the Dark Sides. He had kept Roman and prevented him from seeing his brother.

Recently, the lines had become blurred. He knew now that not everything was black and white, there was more gray area than expected. There were no longer “light” and “dark” sides. They were just themselves.

Patton felt a weight nestle against his side. Right. Roman was here. A reminder of how royally he had messed up. 

He loved Roman. He truly did. And he regretted what he had done. But he still knew forgiveness would be difficult to come by. There would always be that slice of bitterness in Roman towards him, no matter how much he tried to put the events behind him.

By this point, Patton knew he needed to sleep at least a little. Thomas wouldn’t function well and have lapses in his judgement if he didn’t.

He turned on his side, resting his head against Roman’s. Closing his eyes to enter the blue once again, he whispered his last words of the night. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that turned out alright! I appreciate the reads and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to lemme know of any issues, I tend to struggle with catching things in proof readings. <3


End file.
